Revenge of Darkness
by Nathan The Digital Guardian
Summary: Sequel to The Digital Guardians. They now have a new enemy that is taking over the Digi-world, can the digidestined stop him and how will their children help. Chapter 3 now up!!!
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Well here's the prologue to the sequel of The Digital Guardians. I hope that this turns out even better than my first fic. I've done this in the same format as my first so incase you don't understand, large jumps in places are announced followed by three periods, small jumps in time or location are just a double space, and thinking is done within ~ ~. So now that that's settled on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.  
  
Revenge of Darkness  
  
Prologue  
  
Hi everyone, you probably don't know me but my name's Kit. I'm the oldest kid of the legendary TK Takaishi and Kari Kamiya. You may be wondering what's been going on, well it's been 25 years since the Guardians used their swords to seal off the Dark Gates and made everyone forget the truth about the Digimon. Well the TV show and Card game they set up has been popular ever since. But you probably want to know about what my parents and the other digidestined have been up to. Well, mom and dad got married right out of high school, and mom taught Kindergarden until I was born and dad got a big contract on one of his books. I should probably mention I have a twin brother named after dad and a little sister named Shina. Me and TK Jr. are 16 and little Shina is 10. TK Jr. acts a lot like uncle Tai in the fact that he can be a little over protective of me and a little like Davis in the fact that he can be bull headed. ~If he only knew the truth about me.~ Shina is somewhat shy but is a lot like mom was when she first went to the digital world, at least that's what Gatomon tells me. Speaking of Gatomon, she had five kittens, and no one can figure out how but they are all digimon. Four of which are not the same type of Gatomon as their mom, their names are Midnight, Sunny, Firemon (unfortunately Shina named her after watching digimon), Blue Streak, and Snow Ball. As with Tai he married Sora, it just took mom several months to finally get them together though. They had two kids, Tora was their first one, he's just six months older than me and he is just like me, and their second kid was a little girl named Sara who is 11 and is concerned about every one just like her mom. Well after Tai's exploits in the Japan Olympic soccer team he trained as a diplomat, I guess he thought he could put to use the skills he learned from trying to keep Davis from killing dad, and Sora has become real good at designing fabric patterns after the flower patterns she remembered from her mom's shop.  
  
Now don't think Davis actually went insane wanting to kill dad. He just never liked the fact that mom choose dad over him, even though it was destiny, but he got over it and married a girl in America, named Melissa, who he meet when he went with Tai to the Olympics. They had a boy named Jake, who is 15 and from the last time I saw him is exactly like his dad, in both looks and actions. Mimi married Michael in New York and, even though you'd have never guessed it, has become the most coordinated of the group. She juggles her ever growing Fashion Empire and her two troublesome kids, the first of which is their oldest son Mitchell who is 14 and is a good sports player, and their daughter Jamie who is 12 and has inherited her mom's fashion sense, and her original air headedness. Joe finished his medical training and opened his own clinic after he graduated. His wife abandoned him shortly after his son was born; he named him after his brother Jim. Jim is 17 and has his dad's luck with everything, and his allergies.  
  
Izzy went to work for the largest computer and robotics firm in Japan. He had a daughter that he named Micra, but we just call her Chip, she's 13 and is just as smart as her dad was at her age. Of course Ken and Yolie got married and had four kids, two girls and two boys. Their first daughter is Miya, is 15, and has the same attitude as her mom. Their first boy was named Sam, after Ken's brother, he's 16 and is a computer wiz just like his dad. Kenda and Cal are twins and are 8, they do a lot together and are the best soccer players on their team. Ken went to work with Izzy and Yolie just tries to keep the kids in line. Cody went into law and got so good that he got a job at the largest law firm in England where he met an English digidestined named Katherine, no not the same one that dad met in France. They had a daughter named Tabby who is 12 and has learned Kendo from her dad.  
  
Now if you are all wondering what happened to uncle Matt, his band took off after high school, and he ended up actually liking June, after she finally calmed down. They got married and had Justin and May. Justin is 15 and tends to take after his dad, while May is 14 and luckily is not as boy crazy as her mom was. The world has really got advanced, there have been major steps to wipe out hunger and disease and anti-gravity has even been discovered. Since everyone doesn't know the truth about the digital world scientists have made efforts in artificial intelligence and robots to help mankind. But they could all learn a lot from the robots that Nathan makes, they come with emotions and all, and he treats them as people. He based a lot of his stuff on the digimon so they are always superior. Anyway, Nathan and Erin were married and had three kids. Jeremiah who is 18 and looks a lot like his dad, Ruth who is 15 and takes after her mom, and Jeffery who is 12 and tends to be somewhat shy. Jeremiah and Ruth are intense players of the Digimon Card game and can sometimes get carried away. Ken Blaze has stayed in America and adopted a boy named Greg who is 17. Ken works for the local group that polices the Internet, but secretly uses his connections to keep an eye on the Digi-world. Greg is a track n field star for his local High School. Jen lives in Paris and adopted a little girl named Julia. Julia is 16 and is a master dancer due to Jen's coaching. Well there's a school costume party at Nathan's place tonight and it has been five years longer than what they thought their seal would last. The peace has been nice but it can't last forever.  
  
At TK and Kari's...  
  
"So sis, what were you and Tora talking about at school?" pried TK Jr.  
  
"If you have to know, we were talking about Math." said Kit sarcastically.  
  
"You two can be so boring, but the real question is. Who are you taking to the party?" asked TK Jr.  
  
"It's a costume party, not the prom. Wait a minute, why am I even telling you, you don't have a date either." shot back Kit.  
  
"Well ah." said TK Jr.  
  
"Oh, Jr.'s been shot down." snickered Shina as she came around a corner.  
  
"At least someone can back me up." said Kit as she patted Shina on the head.  
  
"Well then, the next time your in trouble. I .. just won't help you then." said TK Jr. trying to get back.  
  
"Gee thanks a lot bro, come on Snow Ball." said Kit as she went to her room with Snow Ball close behind.  
  
"Meow!" said Snow Ball as they entered the room.  
  
"Okay, I'll shut the door." said Kit as she closed the door and then plopped down on her bed.  
  
"Do you have to call me Snow Ball?" asked the now talking Snow Ball as it jumped onto the bed next to Kit.  
  
"Shina came up with that name and it's not like I can call you Gatomon in front of everyone else. Mom has Gato and your siblings are all okay with their nick names." replied Kit  
  
"Well okay, so what were you and Tora talking about anyway?" asked Snow Ball  
  
"We talked about how we both feel that there is something big going on, and that it might have something to do with the Digi-world." said Kit  
  
"Have you asked Nathan about it?" asked Snow Ball  
  
"Not yet, I plan to do so at the party tonight and just to be safe me and Tora are taking are card decks." said Kit  
  
"So even though you don't know what's happening you want to have your Key cards just in case." said Snow Ball  
  
"Exactly." said Kit "I also have asked mom to bring you and the others to the party."  
  
"You expect me to be in the car with those crazies and not say a peep." said Snow Ball in shock at the idea.  
  
"I know you don't like them because they tend to pick on you some but that's no reason to call them names. Besides, I'll have your mom keep them in line while we're in the car." said Kit  
  
"Why do you want us at the party any way?" asked Snow Ball  
  
"Same reason as the cards, plus I just feel better when your around." said Kit  
  
"Well I always feel stronger when your around." said Snow Ball as a knock came at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened and it was Kari. She stepped in and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Talking to Snow Ball again." said Kari already knowing the answer.  
  
"Of course." shot back Snow Ball sarcastically.  
  
"What did ya want mom?" asked Kit  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that you will help keep an eye on Shina tonight." said Kari  
  
"I'll keep two eyes on her." replied Kit  
  
"And I'll bring that count up to four." said Snow Ball  
  
"Well you better get ready for the party." said Kari as she opened the door to leave.  
  
"Don't worry mom, everything will be fine." said Kit as she got up to close the door.  
  
"Hopefully." said Snow Ball in a very low voice.  
  
"Snow Ball really likes Kit, she does every thing she says." said Shina as she and TK Jr. were still standing in the hallway.  
  
"Maybe it's just her 'Kit'ten magnetism." joked TK Jr.  
  
"Huh?" was all that Shina said giving her brother a strange look.  
  
"I give up at comedy." said TK Jr. as he lowers his head and walks into the living room.  
  
"What's wrong son?" asked TK who was reading the paper with Gatomon at his feet, as he saw his son walk in.  
  
"Dad, were you funny when you were young?" asked TK Jr.  
  
"Only to your mother." replied TK  
  
"I'm doomed." said TK Jr. as he turned around and headed back for his room.  
  
"You know TK he reminds me a lot of Tai." said Gatomon looking up at TK.  
  
"I know, I think it's from the Kamiya genes." said TK  
  
"What was that TK." came Kari's voice from another room.  
  
"Nothing Kari." said TK sheepishly.  
  
"He reminds me some of Davis too." said Gatomon  
  
"Don't get me started." said TK as he beamed Gatomon a glare and she let out a small chuckle.  
  
At Tai and Sora's...  
  
"You promise to be careful tonight Sara." said Tora as he was talking to his sister in the Kitchen.  
  
"It's just a school party, it won't be dangerous." said Sara  
  
"I know, but there will still be people that are bullies there." said Tora  
  
"Okay." said Sara  
  
"You just stay near your cousin Shina." said Tora  
  
"Okay." said Sara  
  
"Children are you ready for the party yet?" said Sora as she came into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll go get ready" said Sara as she ran out of the room.  
  
"Mom." said Tora  
  
"Yes Tora?" asked Sora  
  
"I want you and dad to have your digivices at the party." said Tora  
  
"Why, do you think something might happen?" asked Sora  
  
"I'm not sure, I just want you guys ready." replied Tora  
  
"We would have had them and our crests there anyway. We've been carrying them for five years now, all of us digidestined have." said Sora catching her son off guard.  
  
"I should have guessed, well I'll go get ready for the party." said Tora as he left the room.  
  
~That boy always wants to make sure were safe.~ thought Sora with a smile.  
  
Joe's House...  
  
"Hey Jim, could you come in here." said Joe from his study.  
  
"Yeah dad?" asked Jim as he poked his head through the door.  
  
"I want you to have this." said Joe as he took a compass out of his desk drawer.  
  
"Why are you giving me this? It's all old and out dated." said Jim looking at the compass. "It doesn't even have a digital locator uplink."  
  
"It may be old, but it's not out dated. This compass was with me when I was young and always brought me luck." said Joe  
  
"But why would you want me to have this?" asked Jim  
  
"Your going to the party as an explorer and explorers always have old compasses." said Joe as he hands the compass to his son.  
  
"Oh, gee thanks dad." Jim said grabbing the compass and heading back out of the room.  
  
"I still want you to be careful with it." yelled Joe out the door.  
  
"I will!" yelled back Jim.  
  
Izzy's House...  
  
"Micra you ready for the party?" asked Izzy as he stood outside her room.  
  
"Why do we have to go again?" asked Micra  
  
"Because I'm meeting some old friends and it will give you a chance to meet some new people." explained Izzy  
  
"But you didn't have to do anything like this to make friends." said Micra  
  
"You want to bet. My parents sent me to summer camp when I was younger than you. I was just as much a loner as you, but the kids there became my friends and we have stayed in touch ever since." said Izzy as he heard movement in the room and the door opening.  
  
"Really?" asked Micra as she looked up at her dad.  
  
"Really Chip." said Izzy patting her on the head. "Now get changed, we leave in half an hour."  
  
"Okay." said Micra with a smile.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. I got this for you." said Izzy as he pulled a sort of small computer from behind his back.  
  
"But you just got me a computer two months ago." said Micra as she took the computer.  
  
"I know, but I made this one with some of the best stuff we have at my work. It has stuff on it that isn't suppose to be out yet, so don't go giving it out to anyone." said Izzy  
  
"I won't. Thanks dad." said Micra as she closed the door to get ready.  
  
At the Pepper Farm...  
  
Nathan is in one of the barns. He is setting up the decorations for the party when Erin comes in.  
  
"So the decorations finished yet?" asked Erin  
  
"They are now." said Nathan as he hung up the last banner.  
  
"This looks great. It doesn't even look like a barn." said Erin as she admired all of the decorations. "The school staff should be here in a few minuets to set up the food."  
  
"Good. Do you have our costumes ready?" asked Nathan  
  
"Yup, I just need to make sure it fits you." said Erin as she pulled a long brown leather trench coat from behind her back and gave it to Nathan.  
  
"It fits good." said Nathan as he put it on. "I still like my jean jacket better though."  
  
"I know, but where going for the American Old West look, and here's your hat." said Erin as she tossed a brown cowboy hat at him.  
  
"Thanks, how do I look?" asked Nathan as he put on the hat.  
  
"Very nice. Now you should go inside and clean up before the party." said Erin as she took back the cloths and Nathan left the barn and went to the house.  
  
Nathan is walking toward the house when he stops in place and looks around.  
  
"Nathan what's wrong?" asked Erin as she came up beside him.  
  
"I just thought I felt something. It was probably nothing." said Nathan as the continued and walked into the house.  
  
"Ha I beat you." came a female voice.  
  
"Awe man." complained a boys voice.  
  
"Ruth, Jeremiah. You were suppose to be getting ready." said Nathan as he saw his kids playing the ever popular Digimon card game.  
  
"I tried to tell them." said an eagle like creature that was perched on a chair back above them.  
  
"Thank you Eaglemon." said Nathan as he looked at the robotic eagle he had made for Ruth five years ago. It was quite a handy little guy because he could change into a humanoid form. Last month Nathan had gave him a fighter mode so that he could fight any problems, and he also changed him into a bio-mechanical robot to give him a more realistic look.  
  
"Tattle Eagle." said Ruth sticking her tongue out at Eaglemon.  
  
"He may be a tattle, but you were suppose to be getting read. Now go to your rooms and get changed." ordered Nathan as his kids slumped off to their rooms. "Eaglemon, go out to the barn and greet the guests."  
  
"You got it." said Eaglemon as he jumped to the floor and walked to the front door, which opened for him.  
  
"I have to admit Nathan, you did a really good job on him." said Erin as she watched Eaglemon take off and fly towards the barn.  
  
"I based him on you no who, and the bio-mech integration helped." said Nathan looking at her.  
  
"Dad? Do I look good." asked a little boy that had came around the corner in a blue jacket with the image of a digivice on the left side and blue pants with a brown belt.  
  
"Of course you do Jeffery. Your going as the refined Digidestined again aren't you." said Nathan  
  
"Yeah, I don't care what anyone says I really like this jacket." said Jeffery  
  
"Okay, now why don't you go out and help Eaglemon with the guests." said Nathan as he patted Jeffery on the back and he ran out side.  
  
"You better get ready." said Erin with a smile on her face at what she saw.  
  
"I know. I know." said Nathan as he headed into the main bathroom to get ready.  
  
Some type of tunnel...  
  
Two figures are riding a motorcycle down a brightly lit tunnel. The one driving is definitely a guy and the one behind is a girl.  
  
"Could you hurry it up some." demanded the girl "If we don't hurry we won't get there in time."  
  
"Relax, this is a Time Tunnel. We have all the 'time' in the world." joked the guy  
  
"This is no time for jokes, you know what the General said. Even though this is a Time Tunnel our time travel equipment isn't that precise. He said the sooner we got through it the better chance we would have to get there on time." pointed out the girl.  
  
"I know. I want to get there just as bad as you, but we still have to be patient." said the guy  
  
"Would you two quit bickering, if you want to get there I would suggest that you pay attention to the tunnel." came a new voice from the motorcycle's console.  
  
"Sorry Cycle." apologized the girl  
  
"I know you two are friends but you sure have been arguing a lot since we entered this tunnel." said Cycle  
  
"I guess when he's right he's right." said the guy  
  
"Cycle, why did the General send you with us anyway? asked the girl  
  
"I really don't know, but I have two guesses." said Cycle  
  
"What's that?" asked the girl  
  
"One is to keep you to from fighting to much," said Cycle in a sarcastic voice, "and the other is to make sure we get there on time. Now hang on to your seats, were kickin this ride into overdrive."  
  
As Cycle finished speaking a booster rocket engine came out of his back. When it ignited it shot the cycle forward fast.  
  
On some road in the Japanese country side...  
  
Three figures are walking down the road. One is definitely the adult, while the other two look like children.  
  
"Snowchimon, you're sure this spell of yours will last?" asked the adult  
  
"Of course it will Caljemon. It will last until we cast it off to fight." said the girl Snowchimon  
  
"Come on Caljemon, I thought you had complete faith in sis's spells." said the now obvious Snowy.  
  
"In the digital world yes, but in the real world it can never hurt to be safe. Plus with the conditions that brought us here her powers might have been drained." said Caljemon  
  
"Well they weren't, I just hope Gatedramon is okay." said Snowchimon as she lowers her head.  
  
"I hope so to. Opening that Gate drained most of his energy, what ever is keeping all the gates closed is almost more powerful than him." said Caljemon  
  
"Hey Caljemon, you do know where we're going don't you?" asked Snowy  
  
"Of course, I am following the directions that the Digi-Spheres gave me." replied Caljemon  
  
"But those directions are 25 years old, who says they live there any more!" exclaimed Snowy  
  
"I trust what Sir Michael said when he knew Nathan wouldn't move from where they had set up." said Caljemon trying to calm Snowy down.  
  
"I suppose we should start walking a little faster then, we need to tell Nathan what's going on." said Snowy as he picked up his pace.  
  
"Yes we should, come now Snowchimon." said Caljemon as he hurried her along to keep up with Snowy.  
  
What is it that Kit and the others feel coming, who are these two strangers in the tunnel, and what is it that Caljemon has to tell Nathan.  
  
Find out on the next Digimon:The Revenge Darkness  
  
Well, what'd ya think? I know it's just the prologue but I hope it got your interests peaked. Please R&R. 


	2. The World Gate

Authors note: Here's the second chapter of my sequel to the Digital Guardians, I will take any thoughts for improvement, even flames, so please read & review. 

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. 

**Revenge of Darkness**   
**Chapter 1**   
**The World Gate**

(Eagelmon Narrating) All the children were getting ready for a school party at Nathan's. Kit and Tora were really worried that something might happen soon. I even saw Nathan stop for no reason and look around like he sensed something. I suppose all the pieces will fit together eventually. 

**Party inside the Pepper's Barn...**   
The party has been going on for a few hours and it is now dark outside. The children are having a blast with their costumes and even the parents are getting into it. People are in groups and just like Tora asked, Sara is in a group with Shina, Micra, Jeffery, and Snow Ball   
"So how did your parents know ours?" asked Micra to Jeffery.   
"I'm not sure, I guess they met when my dad worked at their school." replied Jeffery scratching his head.   
"Man my dad is strange to make a friend with a teacher." remarked Micra   
"Now I wouldn't say that." said Eaglemon as he landed next to the group.   
"A talking Eagle?" said Sara confused at seeing Eaglemon talk.   
"I am no talking Eagle. I am a robot that Nathan created for Jeffery's sister Ruth." said Eaglemon as he pointed at Ruth with his wing. "And as for your father Micra, he is not strange but is a very brilliant man."   
"You know my dad?" asked Micra   
"Oh yes, he helped Nathan with my original construction." said Eaglemon   
"Gato!" exclaimed Shina as Gatomon came walking into the group.   
"Ah so this is Snow Balls mother." said Eaglemon as he bent down to get a closer look.   
"Yup that's Gato, I like the fact that Snow Ball looks so much like her." said Shina   
"I would like to see you outside." said Eaglemon so that only Gatomon could hear him, then he got up and faced the group. "Well I have some other stuff to attend to, you be careful Jeffery."   
"Okay." said Jeffery as Eaglemon took off for the exit.   
"Awe your going too Gato?" asked Shina as Gatomon began walking away.   
"Meow." was all that Gatomon said before she turned her head back and kept walking toward the exit. 

Outside Eaglemon is sitting on some boxes against a wall when Gatomon approaches him.   
"Ah, the infamous Gatomon." said Eagelmon as she sat down in front of him.   
"How did you know who I am?" asked Gatomon looking up at Eaglemon.   
"Kit tends to talk sometimes during her GDA training.   
"So that's why she is always coming over here. Who are you any way?" asked Gatomon   
"Oh of course, how rude of me. I am Eaglemon." he said introducing himself.   
"A digimon!" exclaimed Gatomon   
"Far from it my dear cat. I am a Bio-mech robot that Nathan created to keep an eye on his children. But I do have extensive knowledge of the digital world and you digimon. He wanted to make sure that I could identify digimon so I could tell him if I had seen any. But he already knows about you." said Eaglemon setting Gatomon strait.   
"Oh, so why did you want to talk to me?" asked Gatomon   
"I want to know if you have felt anything strange lately?" asked Eaglemon   
"No, why do you ask." said Gatomon   
"I ask because you and your litter are here." said Eaglemon   
"Well we're here because Kit wanted us here." said Gatomon   
"So Kit must have sensed something. I wonder what it was." said Eaglemon   
"Well she didn't tell me but she did say that she would talk to Nathan tonight." said Gatomon   
"If that's the case then she might be talking to him right now. Hop on my back and we'll see if we can see them through the window." said Eaglemon as he turned around.   
"Okay." said Gatomon as she jumped up on his back and he flew strait up to the window that was above them.   
"Look there they are." said Gatomon as she climbed on his head and looked through the window at Kit, Tora, and Nathan talking.   
"So they are." agreed Eaglemon   
"It's to bad we can't hear them." complained Gatomon   
"I can take care of that." said Eaglemon as he closed his eyes and then reopened them. "Initiating Audio Amplification Systems."   
Suddenly they began to hear the conversation that was going on. Kit was dressed in a purple cape and boots with a white shirt and gold gloves, Tora was wearing similar gold gloves and white shirt but was wearing a red cape and boots, and Nathan was wearing the Trench coat and hat with new jeans, white button down shirt, a black belt and a fake gun at his side.   
'Nathan we were wondering if anything is going on?' asked Kit   
'Not that I know of, why?' asked Nathan   
'I have just had this strange feeling that something big is going to happen.' said Kit   
'Come to think of it, I did get a strange feeling just before the party started. It could be related.' said Nathan   
'It could be the fact that something is going on in the digital world.' pointed out Tora   
'If there is something going on I haven't heard anything.' said Nathan   
'So Michael's last transmission didn't say anything.' said Kit   
'No I mean I haven't heard anything, Michael missed his last transmission. I just assumed that this was one of the few times when he wasn't able to transmit.' said Nathan   
'So something could be happening.' said Tora   
'Maybe, but we don't know for sure. I suggest that we not worry about it until after the party, so why don't you two go enjoy yourselves.' said Nathan as they dispersed   
"Well I guess that answers our questions." said Eaglemon as he cut the amplifier.   
"Gato! Gato, where are you." came a voice calling out for Gatomon.   
"Oh no. Quick you have to land." said Gatomon   
"Gatomon?" said a very confused Kari at the sight of Gatomon on the back of an Eagle. The rest of Gatomon's litter was with her, except for Snow Ball.   
"He he." laughed Gatomon trying to crack a smile as Eaglemon landed.   
"Sorry to worry you Kari but I needed to talk to Gatomon." said Eaglemon as Gatomon jumped off his back.   
"Do I know you?" asked Kari   
"Not really, but I know your daughter. I am Eaglemon, a bio-mech robot that Nathan made to keep an eye on his family. I also have helped in Kit and Tora's training." said Eaglemon explaining himself.   
"Oh, so what were you doing up there anyway?" asked Kari   
"We were listing in on what Nathan and Kit were talking about." said Gatomon   
"I believe that we should tread carefully. From what we heard their might be trouble. Come to think of it, I have detected some disruptions on the Net as well." said Eaglemon   
"How do you know that?" asked Kari   
"Nathan installed the software to let me track the general activities of the Net." explained Eaglemon   
"I think we should be ready for anything." said Gatomon   
"Come on mom, you haven't fought in 25 years." said a black cat that went by the name of Midnight.   
"Yeah, why don't you leave the planning to us younger digimon." said a Yellow and Orange cat named Sunny.   
"How many times do I have to remind you that I was fighting evil digimon before you even came to be, and you four haven't even been in a real fight so what do you know about fighting." scolded Gatomon   
"Well we're still younger." said the red cat called Firemon.   
"And we've had to deal with ally cats before." defended the bluish grey cat called Blue Streak.   
"Ally cats are nothing compared to evil digimon." argued Gatomon   
Kari and Eaglemon are just watching this moving their heads back and forth trying to keep up.   
"They're worse than kids." sighed Kari holding her head.   
"Your telling me." agreed Eaglemon   
"All of you, BE QUIET!" yelled Kari so that she was heard over their bickering.   
"Sorry Kari." said Gatomon as she lowered her head.   
"Yeah, sorry." said the others as they also lowered their heads.   
"Well I don't care what you four think, I trust Gatomon's instincts. They haven't let us down before." said Kari   
"I have come to the same conclusion as Gatomon and that we should be careful." said Eaglemon   
"Well I better get inside, TK will start to wonder what happened." said Kari as she began walking toward the door. "Are you little cats coming."   
"You heard her, let's go." said Gatomon as she led the group.   
"I better go in as well." said Eaglemon as he got ready to take off but then stopped when he saw a shadow move next to him. "What was that? I'm beginning to suspect that Kit may have been right about something going on." 

Nathan is talking with some of the other parents when Jeremiah comes up with Ruth right behind.   
"Dad Ruth keeps bragging about how she beat me and it's making my friends go to her side." complained Jeremiah   
"I can't help it if they just find me cooler than you." said Ruth mockingly   
"Ruth, what have I told you about bragging." said Nathan in a stern voice.   
"That I'll have to prove it some day." said Ruth hanging her head as Eaglemon landed next to Nathan.   
"Let me guess, Ruth has been bragging again." said Eaglemon trying to suppress a laugh.   
"Watch it Eagle." said Ruth as her head shot up and gave Eaglemon a glare.   
Suddenly the lights went out and there was some screaming.   
"Don't worry folks it's just a little power interruption." said Nathan above the crowd and then turned to Eaglemon. "Eaglemon, what happened to the lights?"   
"Checking, it's more than just a interruption, I'm reading a city wide power outage." said Eaglemon as he stood there reading the information he was taking from the internet.   
"Get the emergency lights on." ordered Nathan   
"I'm trying." said Eaglemon as a shadow flew past him.   
"What was that?" asked Ruth as she saw the shadow.   
"Bringing emergency lights on now." said Eaglemon as dim lights came on across the room.   
When the lights came on no one could believe what they saw, especially the digidestined. A Musyamon and nearly 30 Bakemon were standing in the center of the room.   
"Are they robots?" came a voice from within the crowd.   
"Ruth, Jeremiah find you brother. Eaglemon go with them." ordered Nathan as they took off.   
"Humans, you should feel honored." said the Musyamon "You will be the first to meet our master. Come peacefully and most of you might live."   
"Wait, I don't know who you are or what you're talking about but you just crashed a school party and I am going to have to ask you to leave." said Nathan as he stepped out of the crowd acting as if he didn't know what was going on, when that was the farthest from the truth. "I would be happy to try and figure out what you want if we could just step out side."   
"Fool, you dare insult me. Take this, Shogun Sword!" cried the Musyamon as he tried to use his attack on Nathan but just missed.   
"I tried to be nice." said Nathan as he kicked him in the back.   
"You will pay for that, Bakemon attack." said Musyamon as he ordered the Bakemon.   
The Bakemon went for the crowd and began rounding up people. 

"Eaglemon what's going on, are those real digimon?" asked Ruth as they got to Jeffery.   
"I'm afraid so." said Eaglemon as he turned to face Snow Ball who was still in Shina's arms. "Snow Ball you go help Kit, I will protect the children."   
"You got it." said Snow Ball as she jumped out of Shina's arms and transformed into a Gatomon.   
"Snow Ball?" said Shina staring in disbelief as Snow Ball ran over to Kit.   
"I don't get that, but that Bakemon is headed right for us." stated Jeremiah as he pointed toward the oncoming digimon.   
"Leave him to me," said Eaglemon as he began to change shape, "Eaglemon, Mode Change to ... Fighter Mode!"   
He extended his wings and the feathers folded back and hands came out of the end. His body stretched down and formed into an upper body with human looking legs that extended down into boots with his talons sticking out of them. He reached his hands backwards and pulled two feather shaped swords from where his wings were.   
"I didn't know you had a fighter mode." said Ruth just staring at him.   
"Your father just installed it last month." said Eaglemon as he cut down the Bakemon. "Everyone just stay behind me and you'll be safe." 

"Well Kari, I guess the cats out of the bag, so to speak." said Gatomon as she jumped out of Kari's arms and transformed back to Gatomon.   
"Did Gato just talk?" said TK Jr. in shock.   
"Not now Jr." said TK   
"Alright troops fall in." said Gatomon as Midnight, Sunny, Firemon, and Blue Streak lined up in front of her and transformed in to Gatomon looking digimon.   
Midnight transformed into a black version of Gatomon with yellow stripes on her back and purple gloves. Sunny changed into a yellow version with orange stripes and white gloves. Firemon changed into a red version with orange gloves, and Blue Streak changed into a blue version with light blue stripes and light blue gloves.   
"Where's Snow Ball?" asked Gatomon to the group.   
"She's over by Kit, she doesn't even follow orders." said Sunny   
"I'd say she's done a better job than you bunch, now spread out and keep the Bakemon away from the people. Kari, I need to digivolve and help Nathan." ordered Gatomon   
"You got it." said Kari as she took out her now beeping digivice and pointed it at Gatomon.   
"Gatomon, Digivolve to ... Angewomon!"   
Angewomon took off to help Nathan fight.   
"Is that a digivice?" asked TK Jr. staring at his mom.   
"Yes it is but right now we need to let the digimon fight." said Kari as she grabbed her son's arm and dragged him away. 

"How are you doing Snow Ball?" asked Kit as she was using a chair to keep some Bakemon away from the adults.   
"As good as I can." said Snow Ball attacking two Bakemon that came towards her. "It would be easier though if I could digivolve."   
"I know but you can't. So you have to do the best you can." said Kit   
"Help!" came Shina's voice from across the room.   
"Shina!" yelled Kit as she saw two Bakemon closing in on her.   
"Go Kit." said Snow Ball   
"Right." said Kit as she dashed across the room with incredible speed. She grabbed Shina and then jumped strait in the air firing a blast of energy at the Bakemon with her free hand.   
"Kit?" said Shina not believing her sister just shot something at the Bakemon.   
"Not now sis." Kit said quieting her sister.   
"Zombie Claw!" called out the two Bakemon at Kit who was now hovering in the air.   
"Hang on." said Kit as her enormous wings formed on her back and surrounded them taking the attack and causing her to wince in pain, but not enough to loose her concentration for flying.   
"Hold on Kit." said Tora from below as he shot two attacks from his hands and deleted the Bakemon.   
"Thanks," said Kit as she landed and her wings disappeared, "come on we have to keep protecting the people."   
"Kit." said Shina still in shock.   
"Not now Shina." said Kit a little annoyed as she grabbed her wrist and ran back over to help Snow Ball. 

"You see, not even you are a match for me Angewomon, and as for this pathetic human." said Musyamon with a laugh.   
"I'd watch which humans you call pathetic." said Angewomon as she helped Nathan up.   
"I think not, and now to finish you off." said Musyamon as he raised his sword.   
A bright light suddenly shown through the barns doors. They opened as a motorcycle came sliding sideways in and knocked down Musyamon where he stood. 

"Oh no, something is happening." said Caljemon as he and the children approach the farm.   
"Well lets run then." said Snowy breaking into a run with the others close behind. 

"Who did that, I will destroy you first." demanded Musyamon getting up very angrily.   
"That would be us." said the girl as she and the guy turned around and took of their helmets.   
The guy was taller slightly taller than Nathan with brown short hair. The girl was a foot shorter then the guy and they were both wearing blue jeans and leather jackets with the image of a digivice under the Earth on the back of them.   
"It can't be." said Nathan in disbelief.   
"Who are you?" demanded Musyamon while gritting his teeth.   
"Abbra, Jeremy how did you get here?" asked Nathan to the new arrivals.   
"Now's not the time Nathan, you are the only one that can take care of Musyamon." said Jeremy   
"Everyone else, get out of here." said Abbra as most of the people headed for the now open door.   
"Now you're in for it Musyamon." said Nathan as he took off his coat and hat and threw them down behind him and took his tag and crest out of his pocket and put it around his neck.   
"Your a digidestined?" said Musyamon shocked that he hadn't realized it.   
"More than that." said Nathan as his crest began to glow. "Crest Armor Activate!"   
The glow was so intense it caused everyone to turn their heads, the glow spread across his body until it faded away to reveal golden armor with the image of the crest of Energy on his chest. Just as the armor formed Caljemon entered the room.   
"Guardian! Catch." said Caljemon as he threw a sword at Nathan who caught it right out of the air.   
"Guardian!" said Musyamon with his eyes getting wide. "But you have not been seen in the digital world for decades."   
"Where did you think we went? Now take this." said Nathan as his sword charged with energy. Nathan leapt forward and stuck the sword right through Musyamon causing him to disintegrate.   
At seeing their leaders defeat the Bakemon all ran away. Kit, Tora, and Erin walked over to Nathan.   
"So much for the party." said Kit   
"And it was actually getting good before the party crashers." said Tora   
"Dad! That was awesome, but how did you do that." asked Jeremiah as he came running up to them with everyone else behind.   
"I'll explain later, Kit you and Tora go get the ship ready." ordered Nathan   
"You got it." said Kit as they ran over to the side where the floor suddenly lowered and they went out of sight.   
"Abbra, Jeremy. How are you here." asked Nathan as he stepped out of the group and right towards the two.   
"When you and the others went back our reality became separated from this one and the digimon disappeared. That allowed us to rebuild and when we saw what was going to happen here, General McCale sent us back here with the newest experiment in time travel." explained Jeremy   
"There's some thing else Nathan." said Abbra as they took out their digivices.   
"They're the same as mine." said Nathan as he looked at the golden digivices.   
"They changed to this just before we entered the time hole that the General had created. We don't know how to use them yet but we knew that you would." said Abbra, Nathan only nodded in agreement.   
"Caljemon, why are you here?" asked Erin as she walked over to him.   
"We came to warn you that the digital world is in trouble. An evil digimon known as Daemon has concurred most of it." explained Caljemon   
"Not Daemon!" exclaimed Kari   
"You know him?" asked Nathan   
"We sent him to the Dark Ocean before you were woke up." said TK   
"Caljemon why didn't you just call us through the Digi-Ports?" asked Erin   
"All the Digi-Ports are closed, Gatedramon used up most of his energy just to get us here. Even then he could not get us directly here." said Caljemon   
"Then we have to get there and get the Digi-Ports open again. Everyone stand in the center of the room." ordered Nathan walking there with everyone following. "Take us down Eaglemon."   
"Right." said Eaglemon as the center began to lower.   
The platform lowered a good 800 feet until it came to a stop and a large set of doors opened up on one of the sides. Beyond the doors there was a huge hanger bay with a type of aircraft in it. The air craft was long and wide and arched up in the center, it had a stream lined look and a set of stairs in the back. It was at least 200 meters wide and 300 long and was by far the largest thing any of the kids had seen.   
"What's that dad?" asked Jeffery   
"That's our ship." said Nathan   
"What's it called?" asked Jeremiah looking at it.   
"The Avenger." answered Nathan   
"Cool name." said Ruth   
"Yes, Eaglemon take everyone to the main hall and then meet Erin and I on the bridge." said Nathan as he and Erin went into the ship.   
"Well you heard him, everyone follow me." said Eaglemon as he walked into the ship with everyone behind him. 

As the elevator doors to the bridge open Nathan and Erin find two people arguing. The bridge was fair sized with two stations on the sides of the door, a center chair on the lower level; two side stations on the lower level and a station right in front the center chair.   
"I'm telling you we have to forget about the shields, we'll get them online after we launch." said one who was waving a computer pad in front of the other that was sitting in the center chair. They both had a type of uniform on; they had grey pants with grey jackets over colored shirts. The jackets had colored bars at the ends of the sleeves that were the same color as the shirts they also had gold bars on their shoulders. The one that was talking had two bars on his right shoulder and a green shirt on.   
"And if we launch with out our shields we will be vulnerable to an attack." said the other in a very cool and level voice. He had three bars and was wearing a red shirt.   
"Your as bad as the Vulcan's on that Star Trek show." said the first person throwing up his hands in frustration.   
"That was a very rude comment." said the second.   
"I rest my case." said the first person.   
"I will have to agree with Commander Selk, how long till we are ready to launch Lieutenant James?" asked Nathan to the one with the green shirt.   
"With the shields we'll be ready to launch in 10 minuets Captain, but can I ask you a question. Why did you build him with no personality?" asked Lieutenant James   
"I built him before I had developed the type of personality programming I used in you and Eaglemon and I saw no need to change his programming because he worked just fine." said Nathan as he stepped forward and took the center seat that Selk was sitting in. "Now what about the others?"   
"As soon as Kit and Tora came and told us of the situation we contacted the Ichijouji and Idish families and have already transported them aboard. We also contacted Commanders Ken and Jen and they are gathering the original digidestined near them so that when we get there we will have one group to transport." said James   
"Good. I want Commander Selk at Tactical and you at the Sensor and Computer control station. Erin I want you at the Comm. station." said Nathan as the elevator doors opened and out came Eaglemon and Kit in a similar uniform as the others but with one stripe and a purple shirt.   
"And where do you want me?" asked Kit as she stepped off the elevator.   
"You've been practicing flying so I want you at the Helm." said Nathan as Kit nodded her head in acknowledgement and walked down to the lower part of the bridge and sat down in the Helm seat.   
"Captain is that wise. She is after all very young." questioned Selk   
"She's the only one left because I need you at Tactical, plus she is no younger than me when I first started flying air craft." said Nathan   
"If you say so Captain." said Selk as he headed for the back station on the right of the elevator.   
"Who is in Engineering?" asked Nathan   
"Tora is, and when I left him he was working those android's butts off too." said Kit without turning around.   
"Bridge to Engineering." said Nathan as he tapped a button on the arm of his chair.   
'Tora here, what do you need?' came Tora's voice through the bridge intercom.   
"Tora why are you in charge down there and not Commander Brek?" asked Nathan   
'He's not Captain, he just is helping me order the crew around down here.' came an older voice out of the intercom.   
"Okay, Brek we're planning to take off in 5 minutes." said Nathan   
'We'll have the Fusion Core powered up in half that time. Engineering out." said Brek as the communication was cut.   
"Kit how's everything?" asked Nathan as he saw her working away at the panel in front of her.   
"All controls are responding, engines are coming online and are powering up." said Kit   
"Lieutenant how are the other systems?" asked Nathan   
"All systems are reading nominal, Life Support is holding and so are the Grav. Generators." said James as he checked his controls.   
"Weapons and shields are all responding as well Captain." said Selk from his console.   
"Good." said Nathan as he hit the same button on his chair again. "Bridge to Sickbay. How's everything down there?"   
'Every thing is ready; I am fully stocked with medicines and equipment and should be able to take care of any injuries. Sickbay out.' came another male voice from the intercom.   
"I have to admit Nathan, it was a smart idea to have the Medical staff be holograms." complimented Erin   
"It was so that they wouldn't have to worry about being injured during fights and so we could free up the few androids we have for the other systems." said Nathan   
"I'm opening the launch tunnel doors now Sir." said Kit from the Helm.   
"Thank you Ensign," said Nathan with a small laugh at Kit's formality, "Lieutenant James lets see it." Nathan sat back in his chair as he waited for his order to be followed out.   
"Aye Sir." replied James as he touched a few controls and the image of the opening doors in the mountains outside popped up on the forward screen.   
"Are we ready to leave?" asked Nathan   
"Engineering reports the core at full power." replied James   
"All right, then take us out Kit." said Nathan   
"Yes Sir!" said Kit as you could feel the ship begin to go forward.   
It traveled through the tunnel at great speed and shot out of the mountains going at over 100 MPH.   
"How long till we have the others on board?" asked Nathan   
"We should have them onboard in 20 minutes." replied James   
"Good. Eaglemon make sure that they get with the others. Erin and I have to go get changed and then we'll meet you there." said Nathan   
"Okay." replied Eaglemon   
"Mr. Selk you have the bridge." Nathan said as he got up from his chair and he and Erin left the bridge. 

Nathan and Erin enter the main hall, which is one of the largest rooms on the ship. It could hold nearly 100 people if it was full of chairs. Right now it is only half full of chairs and all the digidestined and their children are there talking, Ken and Jen are also there with their adopted children. Nathan and Erin are now wearing the same type of uniform as the others, with red shirts, Nathan has four gold bars and Erin has three. Kit then comes in just after them and stands just inside the door.   
"What is it Kit?" asked Nathan   
"We are in a standard orbit above the Earth and the cloaking device is holding." reported Kit "I would also like permission to stay here for the time being."   
"Permission granted." said Nathan with a small smile on his face at Kit's wanting to see the others reactions.   
"Hey dad, could you tell us what's going on now?" asked Jeremiah from one of the front seats.   
"Now that everyone is here, yes. Will all of the adults please come to the front except for June and Melissa." said Nathan   
"Why not us?" asked June very annoyed.   
"Your memories will return soon, that's why." replied Jen   
"You kids wanted to know what's going on. For starters, all of us up here are digidestined. The first two seasons of the digimon TV show are based on their adventures in the digital world. The first season is based on Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, TK and Kari who were brought to the digital world first. The second season is based on Davis, Yolie, Cody, and Ken. Those two seasons followed their adventures very closely, with the exception of the names." explained Nathan pointing to who he mentioned.   
"But if your digidestined, then why didn't you tell us and how come Kit and Tora knew?" asked TK Jr.   
"You weren't told because it would have upset the balance of the worlds, and Kit and Tora inherited memories of the digital world from your parents." explained Erin   
"But mom, what about you and dad?" asked Ruth   
"Your father and I, as well as Jen and Ken were part of a group that was chosen before all of them to protect the digital world." said Erin   
"We were chosen by ancient beings known as the Digi-Spheres, we protected the digital world until a dark digimon put us into a deep sleep." said Nathan   
"That is until Tai and the others used their digivices to wake us up. Things weren't peaceful though. We fought several evil digimon until we had to face three powerful ones that called themselves the Lords of Darkness." said Jen   
"The battle against them was not easy but we did defeat them. They would have been only the first of immensely dark digimon to come so we sealed off the Dark Gates to protect the digital world, but it appears the seal has warn off." finished Ken   
"But what about you two?" asked Jeremiah looking at Abbra and Jeremy.   
"We come from Earth too, but a different Earth." said Abbra   
"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Jake   
"Definitely like Davis." sighed Kit   
"Hey!" yelled Davis and Jake while everyone else laughs.   
"Anyway, me, Erin, Jen, and Ken were brought from a different time line. Abbra and Jeremy some how crossed over from it, but I don't understand how that is possible." said Nathan   
"We aren't exactly sure either, like we said before is that all we know is that when you guys went back all of the digimon vanished and so did all of our connections to the digital world. Only recently have our scientists been able to perfect our Time technology for time travel, but even then it still has lots of bugs to work out." explained Jeremy   
"Our scientists think that the reason we were separated was because our world was shifted out of normal space/time and is now in a type of parallel plain of existence." said Abbra   
"They're probably right, but since you were able to come here fairly easily it must not of been shifted very far away and might be able to be reconnected." said Nathan thinking about what they just said.   
"That still doesn't tell us what's going on." said Greg sounding as concerned as his adoptive father use to.   
"All we know is that General McCale sent us back because we detected that the Musyamon was going to attack you." said Jeremy   
"I believe this is were I should explain." said Caljemon "When Daemon was sent to the Dark Ocean he tried to find a way out, but when the Dark Gates were sealed he decided that he would use the Dark Ocean to gain power. From what we can tell he has used its powers to make himself one of the most powerful digimon alive."   
"That explains why Musyamon attacked." said Erin "He must have been controlling him."   
"That is not all that has been happened. Ten years ago more and more floating land started to appear in the digital world. Floating land and oceans now float high above the digital world and are the only safe places there. No one knew why they had appeared there until three months ago when Daemon and other dark digimon started to take over the lower areas of the digital world. We have gotten as many digimon as we can to the floating areas, and are always looking out for attacks but for now it seems like they can't get us in the skies." explained Caljemon   
"The digital world must have known what Daemon was planning and so created the new areas but don't these new areas block out the light on the surface?" asked Kari   
"No, they are high enough that they don't and they also seem to have their own small atmospheres that keep the air the same as it is on the surface." explained Caljemon   
"And what about the Digi-Ports?" asked Izzy   
"Daemon has a machine that is blocking the Digi-Ports by using the powers of the Dark Ocean, we had hoped that you might know a way to over come the block. We also hoped that we could bring more digidestined back." said Caljemon   
"But we don't have a way to open the Digi-Ports." said Yolie   
"This ship only has 75 crew quarters and only half of those are made to support families of five with out it being cramped, so there's no way that we can hold all of the worlds digidestined on this ship." said Nathan "But we do have a way for us to get there. One of the things that we did when we were in the digital world was set up a large orbital Gate around the digital world and we have also constructed one that we are waiting to deploy that is in the docking bay."   
"So you mean were actually going to the digital world." said Sam happily.   
"Cool!" exclaimed the children.   
"So what are we waiting for?" asked Jake   
"Now we can't just rush into things." said Izzy   
"No we can't Izzy, but we do have to get going." said Erin   
"And there's no time like the present." said Nathan as he walked over to a wall panel and pressed a button. "Captain to the Bridge."   
'Bridge here.' came Selk's voice.   
"Deploy the Gate and begin powering it up, we will be up their shortly." said Nathan   
'Acknowledged, Bridge Out.' said Selk   
"Erin, Jen, Ken, Abbra, Jeremy, Kit, Izzy, and Caljemon come with me. The rest of you watch everything from the windows." said Nathan pressing a button and the covers on the windows opened on the sides.   
"Don't worry guys, we know what we're doing." said Kit with a wink as she then walked out of the room. 

"You heard him Lieutenant, deploy the Gate." ordered Selk   
"Deploying Gate now." said James   
The forward screen showed a large rectangular object float out in front of the ship. The object then expanded to form a large rectangle nearly twice as large as the ship.   
"Charging the Gates power cells." said James   
Several areas of the Gate began lighting up with energy. Nathan and the others then came onto the bridge.   
"How are we standing?" asked Nathan as he, Erin and Kit took their stations.   
"The Gate is powering up as we speak." reported James   
"Good, Erin send the signal to the Gate in the digital world." ordered Nathan   
"I already have, but I'm getting some strange readings from near the Digital World Gate." said Erin   
"She's right, there is a large build up of energy at 75 meters out." confirmed James   
"Is it a weapon?" asked Nathan   
"I do not believe so Sir. These readings are not consistent with that of any weapon that we know." replied Selk   
"Nathan we have to get there." said Caljemon   
"I agree, Kit back us up to 1000 meters, Erin send the signal to open the Gate when we are back." ordered Nathan   
They saw the Gate get smaller and smaller until it stopped shrinking and the image sat still on the view screen.   
"Sending the signal." said Erin as the gate energized with a glow.   
"The abnormality is entering the Gate." reported Selk   
"It's coming out." said Izzy as he saw the thing come out of the Gate on the screen.   
"Wait a minute, it's breaking apart." said James as the image on the screen showed the object split in to small orbs.   
"I am detecting 22 of the new objects heading towards the ship with the rest heading towards the planet." reported Selk   
"It's getting through our shields." said James   
Suddenly one of the orbs came through the walls of the bridge and landed right in Kit's hand.   
"I know what they are." said Kit as she turned around and held out a digivice.   
"It looks like another version of ours." said Izzy   
"Your right Izzy, but I bet the others aren't." said Jen   
"If the digital world is sending out new digivices then it must be in worse shape than we thought." said Ken   
"Then we need to get all the digidestined there, but it will take some time to get everyone there. If there was only some way to cut through the darkness and get everyone there at once." said Nathan   
"I think I know how." said Izzy   
"What is it Izzy?" asked Erin   
"Back when we fought MaloMyotismon the real world was being covered by darkness. The digidestined around the world used the light of the digivices to cut through the darkness and reopen the gates and bring us all to the digital world." explained Izzy   
"I can't believe I didn't think of it." said Nathan slapping himself on the forehead.   
"What?" asked Izzy   
"What you're talking about is the World Gate, but it can only open with a large amount of energy. The digivices just might have the power." said Nathan   
"But without everyone knowing about what's going on there's no way to get them to open the gate." said Izzy   
"There is a way. Erin prepare for an all network hack." ordered Nathan   
"You got it." said Erin with a smile as she turned back to her console.   
"Nathan what are you going to do?" asked Izzy   
"We're going to tap in to every form of communication on the planet, Internet, Television, Radio, Satellite, and anything else out there. This way we'll get everyone." explained Nathan   
"We're ready." said Erin   
"Begin." said Nathan as Erin began the transmission. "Hello, I'm sure you all are wondering who I am and more likely what is going on. I am one of the many digidestined around the world and everything about digimon is true. Right now the digital world is in trouble and every digidestined are needed right now. Several minuets ago new digivices were sent to children around the world, we need you to be ready for what we are about to ask. Over 26 years ago digidestined around the world used their digivices to open something called the World Gate. They did this when MaloMyotismon threatened both worlds. You need to use your digivices to reopen that Gate. All you need to do is think of how a new darkness is threatening both worlds and your digivices should begin opening the gate. Please try now." said Nathan as he signaled Erin to mute the message.   
"I'm detecting a massive build up of energy around the globe." said James   
"Show us a picture of the skies over the Equatorial region." said Nathan as the screen changed to a view of a skyline over an island. In the sky were what appeared to be the Northern Lights.   
"I don't believe it. That looks like the lights we saw at summer camp." said Izzy staring at the screen.   
"That's because those lights are part of the World Gate. These same images of the sky are being seen around the world." said Nathan "Continue the transmission. Now digidestined around the world point your digivices at the skies."   
"It's working, the Gate's opening." said Erin   
"I'm reading several hundred signals entering the World Gate." reported James   
"Well, we have to go to. Take us into our Gate Kit." ordered Nathan   
"You got it." said Kit as she guided the ship into the floating Gate in front of them.   
As they entered the Gate it glew and then died down. Once they were through the Gate it shut down and became invisible to the naked eye. 

What will the digidestined find once they get to the digital world, what are Daemon's true plans, and will the old Earth be able to be reconnected like Nathan thinks?   
Find out on the next Digimon: The Revenge Darkness   



	3. A World in Crisis

[Author's Note] Thanks for the great reviews so far and I will try to keep going. I will also try to have another chapter for Dark Mirror done soon. As always R&R. 

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, there I said it. 

**Revenge of Darkness**   
**Chapter 2**   
**A World in Crisis**

(Erin Narrating) We were hosting the school costume party and everything was going great, until a bad Musyamon decided to crash the party. The Bakemon that were with him started to round up the people, so we had to fight back. Luckily Kit had made sure that Gatomon and her litter was there so they were a big help. We were able to take care of Musyamon when Caljemon and some of Nathan's old friends showed up, but we found out how Daemon was attacking the digital world and so we set off in our air ship. We were about too go through the Gate, we had set up, when new digivices came out of it for children around the world. We decided that we had to use a very old thing called the World Gate. It worked and we got all the digidestined through and then we went through our Gate with the ship. Only what things are we going to have to face this time in the Digital World? 

The ship comes out of the gate and is in orbit around the digital world. The view screen shows the digital world. The new areas are plainly visible, but underneath is what is most appalling. Most of the lower areas are black and dark; even the oceans have taken on an evil look.   
"Oh my goodness." gasped Erin as she turned from her station.   
"Even our Earth wasn't this bad." said Abby   
"That's because the Dark Ocean wasn't the source of the darkness before the time change. In fact I believe that the change might have caused the creation of the Dark Ocean as an outlet of darkness." said Nathan   
The door to the elevator opens and out comes Eaglemon followed by Jeremiah, Ruth, and Jeffery.   
"I'm sorry Nathan but they had to see you." said Eaglemon   
"Dad I thought that the digital world was suppose to look a lot like Earth. What happened" asked Ruth   
"We are going to find out. But I can tell you that it use to look a lot better." said Nathan   
"I believe you should take a look at your children's digivices." said Eaglemon "Show him kids."   
The children pull out three unknown digivices. Three of the digivices sides were curved inward while the topside curves out with three buttons on the curve. There was a small screen on the front with two buttons bellow it. Jeremiah had a bright yellow and gold digivice, Ruth had a blue and white digivice, and Jeffery had a icy blue and gold digivice.   
"Their definitely different from ours." said Jen sarcastically.   
"Izzy would you mind taking a look at them?" asked Nathan   
"No problem, could I see one of your digivices?" asked Izzy as he moved up to the kids.   
"Sure, here you go." said Ruth as she handed Izzy her digivice.   
"It'll take me a little time to figure them out." said Izzy   
"Take all the time you need. Caljemon where should we go?" asked Nathan   
"We should head for the United Council. The different floating area all sent a representative for the council and they make decisions for the protection of the areas. They are all that has stopped the new areas from falling into chaos." said Caljemon   
"So they've basically formed a digital world congress." said Ken   
"Exactly, but they hope that once the lower areas are restored that it will not be nessesary to protect the world and so therefore the council will be able to be disbanded." said Caljemon   
"But where do we go." said Nathan   
"The main continent. It is the area of land that is competently surrounded by water. The Council is in the center most part of the main city." said Caljemon as he pointed to the largest floating area on the map.   
"Set course Kit." ordered Nathan   
"Captain, that continent has over 1 million square miles of land and 1 1/2 million square miles of surface area of the water around it." said James   
"Wait a minute, look at that." said Izzy as he was looking up at the screen and saw a familiar island go past. "That was File Island."   
"Your right Izzy. But I suppose it was the only way it would be safe." said Erin   
"We'll have plenty of time to look at the changes after we have talked with the Council. Izzy what have you found out about the digivices?" asked Nathan   
"They seem to be able to control different things in the digital world and have a lot more things than even the D-3's have." said Izzy   
"Like what?" asked Ken   
"The top three buttons are the most important. The left one brings up a holographic map of the Digi-world, the middle brings up a digimon analyzer, and the right one brings up those Holo-screens we used a long time ago. The two buttons on the surface lets the person scroll through any items that the person has, kinda like how the D-terminals can store more than one Digi-egg." said Izzy   
"So they might be able to use Digi-eggs and other things like mom and the others did." said Kit as she looked over her shoulder.   
"Well that makes sense, did all of the kids get digivices like yours?" asked Nathan towards Ruth as Izzy handed back her digivice.   
"Yeah." replied Ruth   
"We'll talk with everyone latter, after we get down." said Nathan   
"I'm getting a signal from the city, they apparently have an airfield and want us to land there. They say that they have a transport waiting for us there that will take us to the Council." said Erin as she listened to a message on a set of headphones.   
"You heard her Kit. Take us in." ordered Nathan   
"We didn't get to say it before but, it's good to see you again Nathan." said Abby   
"It's good to see you two again too." said Nathan   
"Oh no, we left Cycle at the ships entrance." said Jeremy looking at Abby.   
"Who's Cycle?" asked Nathan   
"The motorcycle we came in on. He's one of the very few AI vehicles that have been created since you left." explained Abby   
"Well you two go down there and make sure he's okay. We'll meet you down there once we land." said Nathan   
"Thanks." said Jeremy as he and Abby went into the elevator.   
"One other thing about the digivices, I think we can call them DCU's." said Izzy   
"DCU?" repeated Jeffery confused.   
"Mind telling us what that stands for Izzy." said Jen with a quizzical look.   
"I said that they can control things, so DCU means Digital Control Unit." explained Izzy   
"Well it makes sense." said Nathan   
"We're down Sir." said Kit from the Helm as she then turned around and stood up.   
"Very good, Mr. Selk you have the bridge. Lieutenant I want you to come with us to keep an open link to the ship. Grab a portable scanner and meet us at the exit port. Eaglemon I want you to get all of the people in the main hall and bring them down to where we will be. Then you come back up here to the bridge and monitor events." ordered Nathan   
"Yes Sir." said James as he left the Bridge.   
"Nathan shouldn't I be the one to go with you." protested Eaglemon   
"You can do more from here. If you went with us you wouldn't be able to scan the entire digital world for trouble." pointed out Nathan   
"You have a point there." said Eaglemon as he went out of the bridge.   
"Well we've got to go too." said Nathan as he led the others out of the bridge. 

They step out of the ship with Caljemon and the two Snowchimon following close behind and all the other people flowing out after them. There is what looks like a man with red skin in a black suit and sunglasses on. He was standing next to a black limo and walked over to the group exiting the ship.   
"Greetings, I'm sorry but I have orders that only ambassador Caljemon, with his apprentices, as well as the four Guardians may come with me to the Council." said the red man   
"We are the Guardians," said Nathan as he pointed to himself along with Erin, Jen, and Ken, "but I must also insist that this man comes with us." Nathan said as he pointed to the Lieutenant.   
The red man looked briefly at Caljemon who just nodded his head and then he turned back to face Nathan. "Very well, if you will all get into the vehicle."   
"Of course." said Nathan as the all got into the vehicle and the red man got into the drivers seat.   
The wheels of the car slowly retracted and it began to hover in the air and move. Only after it had been moving for a few minutes that Nathan turned to Caljemon to talk.   
"Caljemon, I assume that the driver is a member of one of the other Chi Cells that you once told me about?" questioned Nathan   
"Yes he is a member of the Fire cell. He is the next evolution after Firechimon; he is called Faljemon, as you can see our names are very similar as are the other cells. Shortly after you left the digital world I found the Fire cell and then not that long after I found the Earth cell. It wasn't till we were evacuating the lower areas did we run into the Wind cell. The only ones I haven't ran into are the Hune cell, I believe that they evacuated to Earth but we have no way to tell." said Caljemon   
"That's amazing!" came an excited voice from Jen.   
"It is isn't it." said Nathan   
"What?" asked Jen as she turned from the window and began shaking her head. "Not that, haven't you been looking out the windows."   
"Huh," Nathan said as he then turned his head to look out the window, "my goodness."   
"I told you so." said Jen as she turned back to look out the window at the city that they were traveling through.   
They were on a street with traffic traveling both ways, the traffic was made up with every thing from cars to digimon that didn't walk. There were sidewalks along the sides of the street with digimon of all shapes and sizes traveling it, there were what appeared to be light poles spaced evenly along the street in front of the buildings. The buildings were made of white brick and were stacked several stories, all of the buildings were carved with images of animals and digimon along with elaborate pillars to give the look of support.   
"You think this is spectacular just wait." said Caljemon as he watched the amazed looks on their face's.   
The buildings slowly began to thin out and were replaced by grass fields. They saw two other roads going in the same direction as they were, but it wasn't till they looked out the front window that they were all speechless. They were approaching a gigantic building, the bottom of the building was in the shape of a hexagon and it went up several stories. The next section was inside of the first and was in the shape of a ten-sided decagon; it shot up nearly thirty times as far as the bottom section. The third and final section was in a circle it was three quarters the size of the middle section and expanded out as it reached the top. Trees and other foliage were seen on the very top of the building as well as falling water being collected by transparent collectors. Around the base were many fountains and small park areas; there were several sections that represented different terrain types, such as a large lake, desert areas, forest, and mountain. All around the building digimon were coming and going about their daily lives, entering and exiting the building either by the many doors at it's base or by flying onto the top.   
"That thing's enormous, no one on Earth have ever been able to make something like that." said James in just as much awe as his human counter-parts.   
"That thing has to be at lease 250 stories tall." said Erin with her mouth nearly hanging open.   
"267 to be exact, of course the top seven stories make up the sanctuary. The main council chamber is in the center of the bottom section." said Caljemon   
"And you build all of this in three months." Ken said as he saw the magnificent structure.   
"Yes and no. When the lands began to appear we knew that something must be wrong so we began the construction of settlements. Things on the surface of the digital world began deteriorating as life in areas began to die and turn black. When this started we began the evacuations but when Daemon arrived we sped up the evacuations to get everyone out. This city and the Tower of Peace and Light were constructed five years ago and so is finished in comparison to the other areas." explained Caljemon as they continued to watch the tower grow closer and the car come to a stop in front of one of the main doors.   
"What can you tell me about the Council?" Nathan asked as he got out of the car and turned to face Caljemon.   
"It is made up of a diverse population of all levels and types, they make decisions that affect all of the population of the new areas. It is also made up of by Gennai and all of this counter-parts." said Caljemon   
"What about Michael and the Digi-Spheres, aren't they a part of the Council?" asked Nathan   
"No, their temple was transferred to the top of the tower. However, many digimon seek the Digi-Spheres for advice and they have been instrumental in some of the decisions of the Council." Caljemon explained as he opened the door for everyone to go in and then turned to Snowy and his sister. "You two go back to our quarters and rest, I will not be up for quite some time."   
The two nodded and then ran off in the maze of the building.   
"Still looking after the children I see." said Jen after giving Caljemon a large smile.   
"They are not children anymore, thanks to the Digi-Spheres they have been able to digivolve and have since been training in different arts than I. Snowy has been training in the martial arts and his sister has been training in magic, which is how we were able to move around Earth without drawing attention to us. But yes, I still look after them." Caljemon said with a slight smile on his own face.   
"What do we do now?" asked Ken   
"We must wait for the Council to assemble." said Caljemon   
"Sir Caljemon! Sir Caljemon! The Council is waiting for you." said a small little boy who was completely green in appearance. His eyes, skin, and hair were all different shades of green.   
"Thank-you Windchimon." said Caljemon as he patted the young boy on the head and he then ran back to where he came. "Now everyone, follow me."   
Caljemon then led the others down through a maze of hallways and into a large room. It was in the same shape as the lower section of the building and had nearly twenty levels of seating. In the seats were al sorts of digimon just as Caljemon said. Among them were Leomon, Ogremon, Elecmon, and also Gennai and all his counter-parts. There were also many other representatives from all the different areas, there were several members of Caljemon's kind as well others similar looking to them only of different colors and clothing, others that could be seen were MegaSeadramon, Drimogemon, SkullMeramon, and a Cherrymon just to name a few, also with a Knightmon in a pronounced and raised seat. The room had stairs leading out of the center at each of the six corners and has six large screens hanging from the ceiling so that every one could see what was happening on the lower area. The center area was in the same shape of the room but had no seats only a table with several items on it.   
"That Knightmon is the elected President of the Council, now I am required to introduce you and then the Council President will address you." explained Caljemon before he turned back to Knightmon. "Members of the Council, it is my honor to introduce you to the Guardians that were chosen by the Digi-Spheres to protect the Digital world."   
The entire chamber was filled with clapping, as the Guardians were announced. The clapping continued for several minuets until the Knightmon stood and silenced the crowd.   
"Greetings Guardians, we all have heard great things about you. We wished to see you immediately because we need your help. Lately Daemon's forces have begun preparation for attacks against us and we need your help to defend us." said Knightmon as he addressed the Guardians.   
"Wait." said Nathan holding up his hands. "No offence but I thought that we were brought here to lead the attack against Daemon?"   
"Yes, but we must act slowly. For now we need you to act as our main defense. We will provide you with any information that we have so that you may defend against the dark forces." explained Knightmon   
"But will that not put all of you in danger?" asked Erin   
"If we move with haste, we would most certainly loose many of our people." said Knightmon   
"I know I have just been called here and have not been here for what Daemon has been doing, but I would recommend that we begin attacking Daemon. However, we will work with your standards." stated Nathan as he voiced his opinion of the situation.   
"Thank you. The information that you will need is on the table along with several pieces of equipment that will help you. The digidestined that arrived were greeted by representatives and were led to areas in which they may train. We trust that you will organize them to help us in our fight." stated Knightmon as the small group walked over to the table to examine its contents.   
"We will organize it, but I can not say that I will be there chosen leader. Only members of my ships crew do I have leadership over and they have been trained in the methods of my people so I can assure you that they will follow my orders. We will need to allow the digidestined to choose a leader of their own." explained Nathan   
"Very well, we will allow you to return to your ship to inform those that were brought with you." said Knightmon   
"Thank-you." said Nathan as they gathered the equipment.   
"Mister President, if I may I would like to ask for permission to act as the Guardians onboard contact so that you will have a direct link to them." said Caljemon   
"You have our permission, may I assume that you will be taking your apprentices?" asked Knightmon   
"I will be." replied Caljemon   
"Very well." said Knightmon as he rose from his seat and walked out one of the doors.   
"I guess we better go." said Jen as she looked at her friends.   
"Yes, you may go ahead. I have to gather Snowy and his sister and our stuff and then we will meet you at your ship." said Caljemon as he began walking for one of the doors.   
"Well, everyone grab a piece of equipment and lets go." said Nathan as they all picked up something and then walked back towards the door that they came in. 

What will the Guardians do now that they are back in the Digital World, what are Daemon's true plans, and why doesn't the council wish to strike back quickly.   
Find out on the next Digimon: Revenge of Darkness   



	4. Evil Shows its Face

[Author's Note] Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter but it's been busy around home.  I'll try to have another chapter out as soon as possible but to tell you the truth I'm having a little writers block with this story.  I do want to finish this story it just might take some time, as for this chapter, I'm sorry if it might seem a little choppy but it's jumping from place to place and it could get a little confusing.  Well alright I'll stop talking, here's Chapter 3.  As always Read & Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, only the ones I create, like Tunskmon and the Chi cells and their digivolutions, there I said it.

**Revenge of Darkness**

**Chapter 3**

**Evil Shows its Face**

(Tora Narrating) We got to the Digital World, but what we found was both good and bad.  The lower areas were black and desolated, while luckily the upper areas were still intact and beautiful.  Well Nathan and the other Guardians had to go and meet the United Council and got to go through the city, which from the looks of it is extremely well constructed considering the small amount of time they had to build it.  We don't know what the Council had to say yet but we will as soon as the Guardians get back.

Nathan and the others are walking out of the Council chamber when they suddenly stop and began looking around.

"Uh, does anyone know how were suppose to get out of here?" asked Jen as she looked at the maze of halls filled with digimon going in every direction.

"Not a clue." said Ken as he rubbed his black head of hair.

"Lieutenant, why don't we put the android brain of yours to use?  Lead the way." said Nathan as he looked at the android.

"I would love to Captain, there's just one small problem." said the android as he held up his index finger.

"And what's that?" questioned Erin as she shifted the equipment from one side of her body to the other.

"I could easily guide us back to where we came in, it's just that they never said that we would have any transportation waiting for us there." finished James as he saw the pleasant looks on his colleagues fade.

"We've got something a little better than a car." came a voice from the other side of the hall.

"Michael!" yelled the four humans in surprise to seeing their old friend again.  James on the other hand had a perplexed look on his face.

Michael was dressed in grey dress pants and had on a blue button up shirt.  He had a tan to his skin and had his blond hair cut short and combed forward.  He had sunglasses over his eyes and took them off to reveal his tan eyes.

"It really good to see other humans again." said Michael as he walked over to them with his hand reached out but put it down once he saw how loaded they were.

"I'd shake you hand but as you can see they're kinda full." apologized the leader as he looked at his British friend.

"Captain?" said James as he looked between Nathan and the new comer.

Nathan turned to him and it suddenly dawned on him. "Oh, sorry.  Michael this is Lieutenant James, Lieutenant James this is Michael an old friend of ours." Nathan said as he waived his hand full of boxes while pointing to the both of them.

"Your not human are you?" said Michael as he took a closer look at James who's face took on a shocked look.

"No I'm not, I'm an android.  I'm surprised you were able to tell, most people would confuse me for a normal human because I can act like them." said James as Michael backed away.

"I've been around digimon for quite a long time and so I am fairly good at picking out artificial life forms." explained Michael as he turned back to the others.

"Michael what did you mean when you said you had something better than a car?" asked Erin

"Later, right now the Digi-Spheres would like to see you." as Michael said his last words the looks on everyone's faces contorted with pain.

"But that means we have to carry all this stuff up there, and this stuff is heavy." complained Jen as she looked right at Michael.

"Don't worry, I already thought of that." said Michael as he lifted his left hand and waived at someone behind him to come up.

What looked like a teenage boy came walking up from behind.  He was completely brown, his skin, his eyes, and even his hair.  He had on dark brown pants and a light brown shirt; he also had a sheath for a sword at his side.  He had come up pushing what looked like a floating table.  The table was about five foot long and three foot wide; it had handles on one end with a type of control panel attached to it.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce you to Galjemon, a member of the Earth chi cell.  He asked if I could teach him the ways of the knight and so he has been apprenticing under me." introduced Michael

"Greetings, it is an honor to meet you.  Sir Michael has told me much of you and your adventures.  And now if you want you may unload all of you stuff onto this transport pad." explained Galjemon as he motioned towards the floating table in front of him.

"Thank-you!" exclaimed Jen as she quickly put her stuff down and the others followed suit, just not as quickly.

"I see Jen is still enthusiastic." said Michael as he looked at her.

"As always." she replied holding up her thumb and giving him a wink.

"Uh yes well, if you will all follow me we will go to the temple." said Michael a little uncomfortably at Jen's response.  He led them to a large elevator and then once they were all in he pressed the button for the highest floor.  Everything was quiet for several minutes until Nathan spoke up.

"Galjemon, your a Champion level right?" asked Nathan as he turned to look at the brown digimon.

"Yes." replied Galjemon

"Then, if I may ask, why do you so much younger than Caljemon?" asked Nathan

"That is because I am." replied Galjemon and then went back to staying still and monitoring the controls on the hover table.

"I'll explain Nathan, you see he was only born 26 years ago while Caljemon was born…actually I don't know how long ago Caljemon was born.  It doesn't matter, anyhow we've learned a great deal about how the Chi cells grow since you left.  It can take anywhere from a five to several more years for a member to digivolve to their Champion form.  When they first digivolve the look like a thirteen year old human, they then grow older as the years go by until they have enough experience to reach there Ultimate forms.  However, some never reach their Ultimate forms and so they continue growing old until they appear to be middle aged humans.  Galjemon only digivolved three years ago so that's why he looks like a sixteen year old." exclaimed Michael to answer his friend's question.

"But wait, Caljemon still looks the same as the last time we saw him and that was twenty five years ago." said Erin

"Yeah, he still looks like he's a man in his late twenties..." said Ken

"That's right, and the children are still rookies even though he said that they have digivolved." said Nathan finishing the thought that Ken had started.

"I can't explain it, they seem to defy the normal evolution of the Chi cells." said Michael as he then addressed everyone. "You should make yourselves comfortable, this ride is going to be some time.  Normally the elevators are able to go at extremely fast speeds, but since you are not use to it we will travel at the normal speed." explained Michael

"How do we do that?" questioned Erin

"Merely take a seat." said Michael as he pressed a button on the wall of the elevator and a small ledge came out of the side for him to sit down on.

**Meanwhile back at the Avenger...**

Everyone is still out side the ship talking and some of them are having reunions with old friends.  Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and all the digimon were there talking with their human partners and the new humans on the scene.

"So your mom's digimon?" said Sara as she looked at the pink bird named Biyomon.

"That's right." said Biyomon as she flapped her wings to keep her afloat.

"And your dads." said Sara as she looked at the orange dinosaur.

"That's right Sara, this is Agumon." said Tai as he kneeled down next to his digimon and placing a hand on his head.

"So you and dad were part of the original digidestined." said TK Jr. as he looked at the two grown-ups he called his mother and father.

"That's right son." said TK as he looked down at his son.

"And I'm his partner." said the miniature flying pig who had taken up a resting spot onto of Jr's head.

"But Gatomon has been with us all this time.  How come?" asked Shina

"Because when they had to leave I didn't want to leave your mom, luckily I was given another form so I looked like a normal cat on Earth." explained the white cat digimon.

"But how come Kit new all along?" asked Shina

"It's like Erin said," said Kit as she walked over to the group, "I inherited my memories from mom and dad." Kit put her hand on her little sister's shoulder.

"I'm glad you were looking out for your little sister at the party." said Kari as she smiled at her oldest daughter.

"Speaking of Kit," said Jr as he turned to his twin, "where did those wings come from?"

"Mom." answered Kit as she gave him a huge, somewhat mischievous, smile and his face showed a look of great confusion.

"Mom's got wings too." said TK Jr. nearly falling over in shock.

"Wrong, I get my wings from mom's special powers.  The powers that come from her crest, the crest of Light." explained Kit to her brother.

"Wait, if mom has the crest of Light, and Nathan said that the first two seasons of digimon were based on them.  That would mean that.." said TK Jr.

"That I'm the eighth digidestined and you always thought I wasn't that nice now didn't you." joked Kari as she pulled out her crest to show him.

"What's your crest dad?" asked Shina as she looked up at her dad.

"Mines Hope." answered TK as he took out his crest to show her.

"I better get going, I'm due back on the bridge in a few minutes." said Kit as she began walking back to the ship.

"Well what are we suppose to do?" asked Jr. causing her to turn around and smile at her brother.

"Hang out with mom and dad, or you could get to know some of the other kids around here.  Your going to be working with them and so your going to want to know them better." replied Kit who then turned back around and continued walking into the ship.

"So, you two know Nathan." said Izzy as he looked at Abby and Jeremy.

"Yeah we've known him since we were kids." said Jeremy

"And incase your wondering why we look the same age as you and them, it's because our bodies were changed too.  We were just as old as the Guardians were when they went back.  Our bodies were changed just like our digivices were just before we entered the time hole." explained Abby

"Well, I would say that you're Guardians too now.  You have the same digivice and that would mean you would have the same abilities that they do." said Izzy

"What do you know about these digivices?" asked Jeremy as he held out his digivice.

"Well not as much as Nathan I'm sure, but I have had the chance to study them a few times over the years.  If you didn't already know they allow you to merge with your digimon, they also hold your main weapon the 'Guardian Blade', and they can give digimon immense power.  Some of the experiments I did showed that they can help power up other digimon as well." explained Izzy to the two others in front of him. "Of course the main power would come from you crests.  Which crests do you have?"

"Ah, we don't have crests," said Abby as her and Jeremy looked at each other, "at least not yet."

**Back on top of The Tower of Peace and Light...**

The top of the tower is large and spacious.  The outer rim of the sanctuary is a grass field, on the Eastern area exists a large building.  The center of the building is in the shape of a circle with three wings coming out of the sides.  The wing, which was facing the center of the area, had stairs, with columns along the sides, and then running up to a large set of doors.  The Northern section had a large lake and beach section that was lined with play and camping equipment.  The Southern section was filled with a lush forest made up hundreds of conifers and deciduous trees.  The Western side was made up mostly of dessert area but had a large area of it set up as an airport for small planes and digimon.  In the center of the entire sanctuary there was a large spring that fed water into four large rivers that wove and wound to the edge of the sanctuary to divide the four distinctive areas, each river had a number of small outlet streams that brought life to the other areas of the sanctuary.

The door on one of the many small buildings of the sanctuary opened to reveal Michael guiding the Guardians out of the elevator.  As they exit the newcomers all stop and gaze around them with amazement on their faces.

"Th…This is beautiful." was all that Jen could say as her mouth hung open in wonderment.

"This place is like a large island." said Ken as his expression matched Jen's.

"Larger than File Island actually," addressed Michael to his stunned companions, "but if you want to see the Digi-Spheres, then we will have to go this way." Michael was pointing in a direction that was to the left and back of the Guardians.  As they turned around their amazed expression only grew larger.

"Is that the temple?" asked Erin as she saw the massive stone building with three wings coming out of its center.

"When Caljemon said that the temple had been moved I figured that the mountain with the temple had been transferred." said Nathan

"When it was transferred the Digi-Spheres only moved the area of the temple, they also finished it to the way that they had wanted to have it but were unable to because they did not have the power at the time." explained Michael "Now if you will follow me." Michael led them to the stairs of the temple.  On the way the Guardians were watching with wide eyes as they passed all kinds of digimon and sights.  Lieutenant James was busy on his scanner the entire time collecting as much information as possible.  "Here we are, Galjemon stay with the equipment and arrange us transport to the airfield."

"Of course Sir." replied Galjemon as he bowed his head and then left with the floating table full of equipment.

"Okay guys, I know I'm not that good at expressing my emotions but this place is beautiful, more beautiful than anything I've seen in all my time." said Nathan as Michaels face took on a smile.

"That goes for all of us Nathan." agreed Erin as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"They're here, they're here!"

"What was that?" asked Jen as she looked around.  The group then turned their heads up to the top of the stairs and saw nearly twenty small wolf cubs and rabbits.  The small creatures then came running or hopping down the stairs with two larger versions of the digimon running after them trying to get them to slow down. "Stop!  If you don't slow down you're going to fall." Then just as the large wolf said all of the small digimon began to trip and roll down the stairs.

"Ah!" screamed the Guardians as they were suddenly at the bottom of a large dog and rabbit pile.

"Great, are one chance for hope and the kids killed them." said the large rabbit digimon sarcastically.

"Quit being sarcastic, children what have you got to say for yourselves?" questioned the large wolf as he gave the group of small digimon a stern glare.

"Sorry." said the little digimon with their heads down as they faced their elders.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to us." said the rabbit who then twirled his finger to make the group turn around.

"Sorry." they repeated to the group of humans that was just getting up from the ground.

"That's okay, who could get mad at you cuties." said Jen as she picked up one of the small rabbits.

"Wolfmon, Hareiormon is that you?"

"You bet!" exclaimed Hareiormon

"Then these are your children." said Ken

"But I thought that your sister was the only LadyHareiormon around." said Erin

"After you guys sealed the gates lots a digimon started showing up from out of nowhere.  Others of our kind, of Wolfmon's and.." said Hareiormon as a noise that sounded like thunder grew louder.  A cloud of dust began to form in the direction that they came from; suddenly a large herd of horses, of all colors and sizes, came running out of the cloud.  In the lead of the herd was a starch white horse that was directing the herd strait for the temple.

"Not again!" yelled the Guardians as they began running out of the herd's path.

"Stop!"

"That voice."

"It can't be."

"Stallionmon Digivolve to ... WhiteKnightmon!"

"It is." said Nathan as WhiteKnightmon stepped up to him.

"How have you been old friend?" he asked as he placed his large hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"Uh fine, you weren't kidding were you Hareiormon." said Nathan as he shot the rabbit a look.

"Well now that everyone is here, the Digi-Spheres await." said Michael as he began climbing the stairs.

"What?" asked Nathan as his face looked confused.

"We were all called here, me and Hareiormon were call from the forest region of the Sanctuary." said Wolfmon

"And we were called from the Eastern plains of this continent." explained WhiteKnightmon

"What about your sister Hareiormon?" asked Erin

"Me and Wolfmon were the only ones that were told to come here, she was told to go to the airfield with her family." explained Hareiormon

"I was told to come here with the herd that I had established." said WhiteKnightmon

"Well we had better get going, Michael is at the doors waiting for us." said Jen as she let down the small digimon that she had picked up earlier.

So the Guardians and digimon all walked up the stairs with their followers or children following behind.  When they got to the top Michael opened the doors and led the way into the center chamber which held the alter of the Digi-Spheres.  On the alter rested the four orbs, each glowing in their own color Green, Red, Blue, and Brown.

"Guardians and Digimon, it is good to see you again." said the brown orb as its glow pulsated.

"As it is for us to see you again." said WhiteKnightmon as he bowed.

"Digi-Spheres, no offence, but why have you called us here.  We have to tell everyone back at our ship what has happened and what we need to do so if you could please get right to the point we'd appreciate it." said Nathan as he addressed the orbs.

"Of course, as you Guardians know new digivices were sent to children around Earth.  We have been working with others to help protect the digital world; we knew that more digidestined would be required for the fight against Daemon.  We each agreed on a job that we would do, our part was to create the new digivices and send them to Earth.  Which as you saw had to be sent through the gate that you have in orbit." explained the red orb

"But who were you working with?" asked Ken

"Perhaps I should explain from here.  After all, from one Guardian to another."

Suddenly a large blue cloud appeared over the Digi-Spheres.  The center of the cloud slowly formed into a pool of blue water, it was the face in that pool however that made the Guardians gasp.

"Azulongmon!" exclaimed the humans, digimon, and android alike.

"That is correct." said the image in the cloud. "And now for my part, I and my fellow digimon Guardians agreed to donate two of our Digi-Cores each.  One of each went to the Digi-Spheres who used their power to create the digivices.  My second orb I now give to you." An open box emerged from the pool; in the box was a glowing orb.  The box floated over to Nathan who then grabbed it and closed the lid of the box.

"Um, what are we suppose to do with it?" questioned Jen

"You must take it back to your ship, it has the power to release the digimon of the new digidestined.  Many of the digimon will come from the digimon of the children's parents, but not all.  The Digi-Cores of my counter-parts are being taken to the three other points where the digidestined are being gathered.  The other important part of the Digi-Cores is that they will allow the new digimon and many of the old to digivolve to the level of Ultimate, some maybe even to Mega, this is because it is not possible to create the number of crests that would be needed.  I must now go, so please give my luck to the digidestined." with those final words the image of Azulongmon as well as the cloud vanished.

"You must go now Guardian, you must help to protect the digital world." said the Green orb

"But what about us?" questioned one of the small rabbit digimon.

"Yes, you did summon us all here, our families and followers included." said WhiteKnightmon

"Some of your children or followers will be chosen to be digidestined digimon, the others will be endowed with power from the Cores to digivolve to the champion to help in the fight." explained the blue orb

"Yea!" exclaimed the small rabbit and wolf digimon.

Suddenly Galjemon came walking in through the entrance of the room, with a small brown child looking digimon at his side, dressed in similar cloths to Galjemon.

"Earthchimon, what are you doing here?" asked Michael as he looked at the small child digimon.

"I'm sorry Sir, but my little brother wanted to meet them.  However, I do have transport vessels waiting outside the temple, that is where I found him waiting for me." said Galjemon as he held onto the small child.

"Your the Guardians." said the small voice of Earthchimon

"That's right." said Nathan

"Huh.  I thought you would look more, I don't know, like digimon." said Earthchimon with his hand on his chin.

"Sorry little one we're just human, albeit powerful ones though." said Jen as she walked over and knelt down in front of the kid.

"Okay, I'm going home now." said Earthchimon as he ran back down the entrance hall.

"Cute kid. " commented Erin with a smirk.

"Yes, well we should get going.  We will take you to the Sanctuaries airfield.  From there you will gate to the air field your ship is at." said Michael

"Gate?" asked Nathan

"We have found ways to set up gates that allow for insinuations movement between the upper areas of the digital world, they work very similar to the gates that lead to the real world." explained Michael

"Izzy would love to take a look at that, lead on." said Nathan as he motioned with his hand from Michael to the door.

**On the Bridge of the Avenger...**

Kit is at the sensor counsel at the back of the bridge, Commander Selk is in the command chair reviewing some data pads, and Eaglemon is at the communications station.  A small light begins blinking at Kit's station, which is accompanied with a beep.

"That's odd." said Kit as she tapped several of keys on the station.

"What is it Ensign?" asked Selk

"I'm detecting a power drain in the Core." said Kit as a beep came over the intercom to signal a call from another part of the ship.

'Engineering to the Bridge.'

"Report Commander." said Selk as he pressed the comm. button on the chair.

'The core's reaction just stopped, were trying to get it back online but we're running into some problems.' said Commander Brek though the intercom.

"What kind of problems?" asked Selk

'There's some kinda dampening field down here that's blocking the reaction.' explained Brek

"Estimate time of repair?" questioned Selk

'Can't say, it's going to take us some time to get around this dampening field.' said Brek

"Report when there is any change, bridge out." finished Selk as he closed the communication.  Just as he finished red lights began flashing across the bridge. "Report Ensign."

"A dark energy cloud is forming over the oceans surrounding this continent, it is on a direct intercept course for this city.  At its current speed it will arrive in ten minutes forty-five seconds." reported Kit as she read the information from the displays in front of her.

"Eaglemon contact the Captain.." said Selk

"I've been trying, but the dampening field is affecting any communication farther than two miles." said Eaglemon

"Ensign get outside and round up some people to investigate.  There is only one thing that could cause a dark energy cloud and that would have to be Daemon." ordered Selk

"I'm on it." replied Kit as she walked quickly out of the bridge.

In a building on the eastern side of the airfield, at which the Avenger is at, a small machine, which looked like a projector was set up on three legs.  The lens on the machine lit up and projected a faint light on the floor in front of it.  A pulse of light emanated from the lens and flowed down the light to the floor.  When the pulse ended Nathan, the other Guardians, James, and the many, many digimon were standing in the large open building.

"Well, that was quick." said Ken sarcastically

"Enough jokes, lets get this Digi-Core to everyone." said Nathan as he motioned to the box in his hand and then started walking towards the large open doors of the building.

"Is it just me or did those dark clouds just come out of nowhere?" asked Jen, as she looked of in the horizon at the now approaching dark clouds.

"Come to think of it they weren't there when we were on the tower just a few seconds ago." said Erin

"NATHAN!"

"Kit what is it?" asked Nathan as she came running up to them from across the field.

"The...dark…clouds…there dark…energy.  Oh, sorry.  Selk had me round up some help because the cloud is heading this way, I've got mom and dad, Yolie, Ken, Davis, and Cody waiting for you.  Selk thinks that it may be Daemon." explained Kit after she caught her breath.

"Daemon, Lieutenant take this and hold onto it until we get back." said Nathan as he handed James the box containing the Digi-Core. "Erin, Jen, Ken, Kit come on." the small group began running towards their ship where everyone was waiting.  They got there and nearly immediately everyone began gathering around them. "Alright I'm sure Kit has already informed you of the situation, Davis is you team ready?"

"Whenever you are." replied the much older Davis.

"Alright, I'd recommend Aquilamon, Nefertimon, and Pegasusmon to carry everyone.  Everyone else I want you to stay here so that you'll be safe." ordered Nathan as he, Erin, Jen, and Ken took off and started flying towards the clouds.

"Are mom and dad flying?" said Jeremiah stupefied as he watched his parents fly through the air.

"I'm sorry guys, we'll explain later." said Kit as she spoke to Jeremiah and his siblings, and then spread her wings and took off after them.

"Well I know it's been a while Patamon." said TK as he looked at his digimon.

"Don't worry were all ready." said Patamon as he and the others nodded at their partners.

"Hawkmon Digivolve to ... Aquilamon!"

"Digi-Armor Energize!" exclaimed Kari and TK

"Patamon Armor Digivolve to ... Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon Armor digivolve to ... Nefertimon, The Angel of Light!"

Kari quickly got on the back of Nefertimon, while Cody and Armadillomon got on the back of Pegasusmon with TK.  Davis and Ken both got on the back of Aquilamon with their digimon and Yolie.  They then all took off to the air and began heading towards the cloud.

The group is flying in the direction of the dark clouds with the Guardians in the lead, followed closely by Kit and the flying digimon.

"So what are we going to do Nathan?" asked Erin who was flying to his right.

"You know me, I'm just makin this up as I go.  As for the dark cloud, if it really is Daemon then I don't know what we'll do.  There's not much we can do to fight a cloud." said Nathan as he led the group towards the approaching threat.

"Nathan!" Kit called from behind "The dark cloud has stopped on the shores of this continent.  The commander is saying that it is beginning to condense." said Kit as she relayed a message from the ship.

"What do we do now?" asked TK who had just caught up with his daughter.

"No time to think dad, we're here." said Kit as she pointed towards the not so far beach.  Just as Kit had said the cloud seemed to be condensing, it was being drawn towards the ground into a small area.  They all land on an area of beach just in front of the cloud, both Nefertimon and Pegasusmon dedigivolve to Patamon and Gatomon.  Everyone stares at the cloud for a few minutes and then they all turn towards Nathan.

"Like I said before, what do we do now?" said TK

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." replied Nathan as he just stared at the cloud.

"Hahahahahahahaha!  If you're the Guardians then I'm not impressed."

"Who said that?" demanded Jen as she looked around.

"Oh please, I'm surprised you don't already know.  After all it was six of you who tried to seal me away in the Dark Ocean, but I have to thank you for that.  If it hadn't been for you I would be no where near this powerful." A figure began to emerge from the cloud; the figure was dressed in red with horns coming from his head.

"Daemon!" yelled the six humans and their digimon.  Kit and the Guardians only got prepared for a fight.

"Please I wouldn't be so eager to fight, you five don't even have your digimon with you." laughed Daemon as he looked at Kit and the Guardians. "Besides I am even more powerful now then the last time the digidestined faced me.  There is no way you can defeat me now."

"We'll see about that." grumbled Yolie

"Oh yeah, we're stronger now too.  We got three Megas now." yelled Davis throwing his fist in the air.

"You may have more power, but I have also learned from our last encounter.  Allow me to introduce you to my six generals." said Daemon as six figures covered in darkness appeared from the cloud.  Three of the figures nearly looked human while the other three did not, but they were all still covered in darkness. "First, is Vademon." said Daemon as the darkness was removed from the figure that looked like the cross between an octopus and an upside down mop. "Albeit not the strongest, but still a formidable opponent.  Next is Gigadramon." A large flying serpent digimon appeared.  It had large metal wings on its back, a metal facemask, and two large claw like cannons for his hands. "A very powerful digimon, and one you don't want to get on the bad side of.  To bad he only has a bad side.  My third general is WaruMonzaemon." A large grayish black teddy bear like creature appeared.  It had badly done stitches and a red torn cape on its back.

"Your going to have to do better than this Daemon, the original digidestined defeated these three before and we'll do it again." said TK as he stood towards the front.

"And we've beaten even tougher ones than these." said Nathan

"First of all you may have defeated others of these kinds of digimon but not these ones specifically.  Also they all have the powers of Mega digimon, powerful ones at that.  But my next three generals you have faced before, and they are even more powerful then they were before." finished Daemon as the darkness that surrounded the last three vanished and made TK and the other gasp in shock.

"Arukenimon and Mummymon!" gasped Davis, Cody, Ken, and Yolie at the sight of the evil digimon that had caused them so much trouble in the past.

"Etemon!" yelled TK and Patamon in horror.

"But I thought he was defeated again as MetalEtemon." said Kari also in shock.

"That's right digidestined I was defeated as MetalEtemon but now thanks to Daemon I'm back and better than ever. Uh huh huh." said the monkey rock star laughing at the humans.

"Yes lord Daemon is much better than MaloMyotismon, at least he doesn't treat us like dirt." said the lady digimon dressed in a red witches outfit.

"Yeah, and now we're even stronger than we were before." put in the mummy dressed in a blue trench coat.

"We'll still beat you." yelled out Ken towards their now identified enemies.

"Oh I highly doubt that.  But I will let you try, not that it will make a difference.  However that will not be today.  Goodbye digidestined, until we meet again." as Daemon finished speaking the seven enemies were once again covered in the darkness and vanished into thin air.

"What do we do now?" asked Davis as he slammed his fist into the ground.

"Right now we have to get back to our families Davis, we need to make sure that our children are prepared for the fight." said Nathan in a very calm voice while inside he was just as upset as everyone else.

"But we can't let them fight, they're just children." pleaded Yolie

"That may be, but most of them are already older than when you were first chosen." spoke Ken Blaze as he looked at the worried parents.

"Mom, Dad.  I know you two have always feared this day, but you know I will fight and it will be with the Guardians.  That's why I've been training in the ways of the GDA, so that I would be prepared for this day.  That's why I have to tell you this now; I may not be around you much until we defeat Daemon.  But I will always be there when you need me, right now though my duties are with Nathan and I'm sure Tora will be giving this same speech to his parents." said Kit as she stood next to Nathan and the other Guardians.

"We know Kit." said Kari as she lowered her head.

"And we're proud of you, you'll be able to help more with them." said TK as he put his arm around Kari's waist.

"But what about our children, they don't have the powers that Kit does." said Cody

"We have a way so that they will be given their digimon," explained Nathan, "and right now we should get back to them.  I'm sure they are wondering what has happened."

Everyone took back to the air and headed back in the direction of the ship.  But in everyone's minds were thoughts of worry about how this war was going to affect them, and more importantly how it was going to affect their families.

What new kinds of digimon will the children of the digidestined get, what other surprises does Daemon have in store, and did anyone happen to see the Guardians digimon?

Find out on the next Digimon: Revenge of Darkness


End file.
